First Day of the Rest of Our Lives
by Sheena Is A Punk Rocker
Summary: Bella's moving. And someone loves her enough to follow her and bring her back home. Surprise pairing! All human! Bellax?


_Not a lot right now makes sense to me  
And it won't go quietly  
Not a lot right now makes sense to me  
And it won't sit patiently_

"You're... moving?" I ask weakly. Bella just broke the news to me.

She nods and looks at me with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. "But... why?" I ask.

She sighs. "I just, need to sort some things out in my life. And I think moving back in with Renee will help."

I close my eyes and try to imagine life without her. I can't. We've been through so much together, she's my best friend. I'm in love with her...

She wraps her arms around my waist and I pull her close and breathe in her sweet scent, a scent that can only be described as Bella.

"When are you leaving?"

"Next week. Can you drive me to the airport?"

"Of course," is what I say. I think, 'how can she just leave me?'

"I'm gonna miss you," I add.

"I'll miss you too. But I'll be back soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"A year or so."

_  
I'm gonna chase my dreams and catch up to them  
I'm gonna find you some how, some way, somewhere, some day_

As promised, I drive Bella to the airport the next week. We don't talk much on the way. There's nothing I _can_ say. She's leaving and no amount of pleading will convince her to stay.

I stop in front of the terminal and get her bags out of the trunk. She slings her backpack over her shoulder and gives me a half-smile.

I hold my arms out for a hug. Her smile widens as she steps into the circle of my arms as I hug her close to me.

After a few minutes she pulls back. "I should go." She hurries to catch her flight as I wave to her back before sighing and getting back into my car.

"I'll get you back, Bells," I say to myself. "Someday, even if I have to follow you. I can't live without you."

_  
First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already  
Last time I saw that look in your eyes, I miss you already  
First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already  
Last time I saw that look in your eyes, I miss you already _

I missed her before she left. And to see her leave that day was almost unbearable. She calls everyday, which makes me miss her even more.

"So how's Jacksonville?" I ask nonchalantly. I'm sitting on the roof, talking to Bella on the phone.

"It's great so far. Humid though. I really missed Renee... How've you been?"

"Great," I lie. I've already almost slit my wrists, but I always stop myself in time, just by thinking about Bella's disapproval.

I look up at the stars and remember all the times Bells and I had come up here to watch the sunset and just talk about the shittitness of both of our lives.

Bella tells me about her day while I try to burn this conversation into my memory. I don't wanna lose my memories of Bella. She stops her story to ask, "How was your day?"

"Crappy. All I did was sit on my ass and play guitar 'til my fingers bled." Another lie. I haven't picked up the guitar since she left. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. But listen, I gotta go. Renee's calling me." She hangs up before I have a chance to say bye.

I hang up the phone and put my head in my hands.

It's at that moment where I make my decision, I'm gonna go bring her back.

_  
I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone  
Where's life taking me?  
I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone  
Always traveling_

I jump in my car and drive nonstop to Jacksonville, all the while telling myself that I need Bella. I can't live without her. I don't _want _to live without her, don't wanna live my life alone, thinking about what could have been.

If I'd only told her how I felt before she left, maybe she'd still be here with me in Forks.

_I wanna love my job  
I wanna love my life  
But most of all, I wanna fall in love  
_

I don't even know how I knew it was her house, but it was. I just hoped she was home.

I stop the car a few blocks away and walk the rest of the way to the house in the pouring rain.

I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell.

I hear shuffling inside, a crash (I chuckle to myself, remembering Bella's klutziness), and then locks turning.

The door swings open and I see my angel standing there in the doorway.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asks.

"I missed you."

She steps outside, closing the door behind her.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

I pull her into my arms and take another deep breath before pressing my lips to hers.

She's shocked at first before she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer, deepening the kiss.

When we finally pull back to breathe, I whisper, "Bells, I'm in love with you."

She smiles at me. "I think I'm in love with you too, Jasper."

* * *

**A/N**: Betcha didn't see that one coming! Actually, you probably did. When the hell do I ever write Jacob/Bella or Ed/Bella fics?? Never! lol. Anyhoo, so yeah, just a little idea that popped into my head cuz I'm going through kinda the same situation cuz Jonathan's moving and I really really like him and I'm really gonna miss him. Yeah, the song was by the amazing fantabulous super freakin' awesome bitchin' band, MxPx! It's called, "First Day of the Rest of Our Lives" and it's a great song that EVERYONE should listen to!

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns characters. MxPx own song!!


End file.
